A TENSHI'S LOVE
by Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura
Summary: Twin sisters Raven and Robin are two of the last tenshi that exsists. When they transfer to Shikon Youkai High they must prtect their indenties from new enimes trying to wipe out the enitire tenshi population. SessxOC, BanxOC, InuxSan
1. Chapter 1

Kaykai: hi this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I'm alos sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Raven will you please do the disclaimer

Raven: Whatever ya say Kaykai-sama.

Raven: Kaykai-sama does not own Inuyasha, any of the characters or the music lyric s they belong to their rightful owners .

Robin: besides if she did a certain daiyoukai and mercenary would be locked in her hentai closet.

Kaykai: SHUT UP YOU TWO!

A Tenshi's love

"Rae. Rae. Raven Annalee Blood, wake the hell up!" "What the hell, Robin? Don't spread my government name out loud!" Raven hissed. "Whatever. Get your ass out of bed. We're going to be late." Robin said. "What! Are you fucking serious? What time is it?" Raven asked, throwing the sheets back. "It's 7:35. Hurry the hell up." Robin stated. Raven decided to skip a shower and got dressed in a black skirt with red chains on the side and a red tank top the said 'Queen of the Damned' in black blood like letters. Raven glanced at her sister and saw that she was wearing the same thing but in black and blue. "Dammit, Robin. Go change!" she yelled. "Fuck no, you change. I was wearing this first." Robin retorted. "Know what never mind. Let's have fun messing with people's heads." Raven said. "Sis, I like the way you think." Robin said. Raven and Robin are identical twins. They have the same long waist length ebony hair, the same slightly tanned complexion, and the same silvery-black eyes. A uniquely beautiful combination, neither all black or all silver, but a chilling mixture on the two. The only difference is that Raven has a mole beneath her right eye and crimson highlights, while Robin has a mole beneath her left eye and sapphire highlights. They ran downstairs, told their mom, Bryce, and their dad, Jalin, that they were gone, got into their black with red and blue flames Mustang GT convertible, and drove to Shikon Youkai High, their new school.

As they pulled up to the school, they knew that they were going to hate it. "What kind of hell-hole did our parents send us to!" Raven exclaimed. "I know! Just look at the place it's full of fucking preps." Robin said. "And I HATE preps!" they said. With a groan they got out of the car and went to the office to find a secretary wearing a light pink suit. "Hey, I'm Raven Blood and this is my sister Robin Blood. We just transferred here today and we need our schedules." Raven said. The secretary looked up from her computer and looked at the girls. 'Oh great, Just what this school fucking needs. More students.' she thought. "Hi, you must be the Blood Twins. I'm Ms. Tsukino." the secretary said with a forced smile. They gave a 'Duh' look. "Well here are your schedules." Ms. Tsukino said handing them the wrong one. "Wrong twin." they said. "Oh, right. Sorry." she said giving them the right schedule. "Happens all the time." Robin said with a shrug. They left the office and entered the hall. "Hey sis, what your schedule say?" Robin asked. "1st History III, 2nd Advanced Music, 3rd Biology, 4th Gym, then lunch, 5th Study Hall, 6th Trigonometry, and 7th English III. What about you Roe?" Raven asked. "Looks like we're stuck together again this year cause I got the same." Robin said. "Damn. Is there a fucking school on this pathetic planet, that doesn't put twins in every fucking class together!" Raven yelled in frustration. "Guess not. Come on let's get to class." Robin said.

After a bit of wandering they managed to find the History III classroom. "Hi, welcome to our class. I'm Ms. Abihime. Please introduce yourselves to the class" the teacher said. "Name's Raven Blood, I'm the oldest of the twins, and I'm punk Goth." Raven said. "The name's Robin Blood, I'm the youngest of the twins, and I'm also punk Goth." Robin said. "Don't like? Kiss my ass." they said together. "Blood, detention for swearing." Ms. Abihime said. "Which one, Ms. Bitchy-hime?" they said. "The both of you! Now sit down!" Ms. Abihime yelled. Raven and Robin chose a seat near the back of the class. To the right of Robin was a female raijuu youkai with black hair in two low ponytails and bright crimson eyes. To the left of Raven was a girl with long dark brown pulled in a high ponytail and chocolate eyes. "Hey. Name's Sango Taijiya and over there is Souten Raijekin. You're Raven, ne?" said the girl next to Raven. "Yeah, I'm Raven Blood, and that's my sister over there talking to that Souten girl." Raven said pointing to robin, who was talking to Souten. "Hey, the name's Souten Raijekin, and that over there is Sango Taijiya. You're Robin, ne?" said the raijuu youkai. "Yeah, that's my name, over there is my sis talking to that Sango chick." Robin said looking at Raven talk to Sango. "Blood Twins, Taijiya, Raijekin. Stop talking and get to work!" said Ms. Abihime. They just rolled their eyes and went back to talking. "So what brings ya'll to SYHS?" Sango asked. "Dad got transferred from America to Japan." Raven started. "We had to move from our cozy home in Florida to move to a shrine here." Robin said. "We had to leave family and friends plus we have to become miko." Raven finished. "Damn, that's harsh." Souten said. "Yeah, who's training you?" Sango asked. "Our mother." they said.

When the bell rung, Raven and Robin got up and left. "Hey Raven, Robin wait up!" yelled Sango and Souten. "What class ya'll got next?" Souten asked. "Music." the twins said. "Awesome, us too." Souten said. They look them up and down and deemed them punk Goth also. Sango was wearing a black skirt with pink chains and a black tank top that said, 'Don't Piss Me Off, I' Running Out Of Places To Hide Bodies' in blood like pink letters. Souten was wearing a red skirt with black flames at the hems and a black shirt with red flames at the hem that said,' Even Hell Can't Contain Me!' in fire red letters. "Come on we'll show the way to the Music Room." Sango said. "But I warn you now the teacher, Mr. Muso, is a creepy pedophile." warned Souten. They followed Sango and Souten to Room 410, the Advanced Music Room, and was greeted by a man with short shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. "Ah. Ms. Sango and Ms. Souten, good to have you back." The teacher said. "Yeah, whatever." they said. "Oh, and who are you two lovely ladies?" Mr. Muso asked. "We're Raven and Robin Blood. We just transferred here today." said Raven. "And if you would be so kind to look us in the eyes." Raven said, annoyed to find his travelling down their bodies. "Oh, I apologize. Now what do you ladies play?" he asked. "I play the electric guitar, drums, keyboard, and sing." Raven said. "And I play the bass, keyboard, sing, and I'm learning to play the electric guitar." Robin said. "Hmm, Interesting. May we see?" the teacher asked. "Sure, whatever." they said as they got the equipment out.

(Raven)

Stoplight lock the door

Don't look back

Undress in the dark

And hide from you

All of you

(Robin)

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me

I can't believe you'd ask these things of me (ever and ever)

You don't know me (ever and ever)

Now and ever

(Raven & Robin)

You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore my love

'cause all I want is you

(Raven)

Wake up in a dream

Frozen fear

All your hands on me

I can't scream

I can't scream

(Robin)

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me

I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep (ever and ever)

I don't sleep (ever and ever)

(Raven & Robin)

You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore my love

'cause all I want is you

(Raven)

I can't save your life

Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting

I'm losing my mind

And you just stand there and stare as my world divides

(Raven & Robin)

Say you belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore my love

'cause all I want is you

(Raven & Robin)

All I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you

(Forever and ever, ever and ever)

"Wow. Very good. You may choose a seat now." Mr. Muso said. Raven sat down between Sango and Robin, with Sango to her right and Robin to her left and Souten to the left of Robin. Then some preppy looking chick with long black hair turned around, "Your singing was ok, I guess." she said snobbishly. "Kikyo, shut the hell up, and go back to your cheer-whores." Sango sneered. "Whatever, Slutgo." said Kikyo. Sango narrowed her eyes and was about say something, but Souten beat her. "Go fuck yourself Kinky-hoe!" Souten sneered. "Oh, wait you have that spider hanyou, Naraku for that." Sango finished. "Shut the fuck up and go back to your rabid animals!" Kikyo said turning red in the face. "You're only saying that because they wouldn't fuck you." Sango and Souten said. "I said 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'" Kikyo screeched "Ms. Kikyo, detention." said Mr. Muso. "Wha-fine." she said turning around. Kikyo didn't say anything to them for the rest of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaykai: I'm back!

Raven: Kaykai-sama. You better not make me seem like a love sick fool

Kaykai: Hehe, I make no promises, considering who I'm pairing you up with.

Robin: Oooh. So this is the chapter where we get to know who we are paired up with.

Kaykai: Yep. Robin do you want to do the disclaimer for me?

Raven: Kaykai-sama, I demand that you tell me who I'm paired up with. It better not be Miroku!

Kaykai: Nope not telling.

Robin: Kaykai-sama does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. They belong to their rightful owner.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Beast**'

The bell rung for 3rd hour, they got up and left. "Have a good day, Ms. Raven and Ms. Robin." Mr. Muso said with a wink. Raven suppressed a shudder when she saw him wink at them. "Like we said he's a pedo." Souten said. "Hey. Sango. Souten." a silver haired male with little dog ears and amber eyes called. Behind him was a red head with sparkling emerald green eyes. "Inuyasha." Sango said happily. "Shippo!" Souten said running towards the red head. "Sango, who's the new chicks?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, Souten. Introduce us." Shippo said prying her off of him. "Oh, Inu, Shippo, this is Raven and Robin Blood," she said, "Raven, Robin this is Inuyasha Taishou, my boyfriend, and as you call tell by these cute little ears, he's hanyou." "And this is Shippo Tsugino, my boyfriend, and from this adorable tail of his, he's a kitsune youkai." Souten said. "Hey, don't call my ears cute." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, Souten stop calling my tail adorable." Shippo said. "Aww. They are cute, though. Can I touch them?" Robin asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, Shippo your tail is adorable. Can I touch it?" Raven asked Shippo. "Umm. Sure, I guess." they said. "Ooh. They're so soft." Robin said as she petted Inuyasha's ears. "Aw. It's so fluffy." Raven said as she stroked Shippo's tail. "Switch!" they said as the twins swapped objects of cuteness. "Aw. Yasha your ears are so cute." Raven squealed. "Yeah, Shippo your tail is too adorable." Robin squeaked. "S-S-Sango," Inuyasha purred, "Ya may want to stop them." "Y-Yeah. Souten, I don't think I can hold back any longer." Shippo purred. Both of their eyes were slowly bleeding red, but Inuyasha was gaining a jagged purple streak on both cheeks.

"OK. Now don't go hogging our boyfriends." Sango and Souten said pulling their boyfriend from the twins. "Hey what class do you have next?" Souten asked. "Um. I think Biology." Robin said. "Oh, then follow Inuyasha. He has Biology this hour too." Sango said. "Yeah, me, Sango, and Shippo have Trigonometry this hour so, we'll see you soon." Souten said, grabbing Shippo's hand. "Aww. Come on Souten. You know I hate Trig and the teacher, Mr. Kagaromaru. Can't we skip it and do something more…fun? Ow!" Shippo yelped. Souten shocked Shippo's hand as she blushed furiously, No, you stupid hentai kitsune." Souten yanked Shippo down the hall all while muttering something about hentai kitsune's and their needs. "Ehehe. Bye you guys." Sango said "Hey, Sango. Forgetting something?" Inuyasha asked. "Hm. Am i?" she asked slyly. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "Yes you are." He said and brought his lips crashing down upon hers. "Ok. Let's go." Inuyasha said as he released Sango.

They follow Inuyasha to the Biology lab just as the bell rung. The twins saw some preppy looking bitch as the teacher. Robin looked at her sister with an evil glint in her eyes, Raven had the some glint in hers. "Hello, welcome to Japan. My name is Ms. Tsubaki. What are your names?" the teacher said slowly. "My name is Fuck You." Raven said smirking evilly. "And my name's Fucking Bitch." Robin said with the same smirk. "Put them together and you get Fuck You Fucking Bitch!" the twins said together. "Detention!" Ms. Tsubaki said. "Which one, Ms. Tsubaka?" they asked sweetly. The classroom erupted with laughter. "The both of you now sit down!" the teacher yelled. "That was some joke eh, Sesshoumaru." said a boy with long black braided hair. "Hn. I found it to be quite unentertaining. Ms. Tsubaki is easily provoked." said a male with long silver hair. "Whatever, I still think it was funny, but never mind the joke, look at the girls who did it. Damn they're twins, too." the dark haired teen said. "Bankotsu, control yourself, and you know damn well that I have no interest in human women." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. "Whatever you say Ice Prince." Bankotsu said. "And don't called me Ice Price." Sesshoumaru growled. "Yes, Lord Fluffy." The dark haired youkai sneered. Sesshoumaru growled at the new name but did nothing else.

Raven and Robin chose a table near the back. To their left was Inuyasha and a male with short black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck and dark violet eyes. Raven looked to her right and saw a male, his long braided black hair that almost touched the floor. 'I wish my hair was that long.' She thought as she saw a flash of silver, 'Huh? I thought Inuyasha was sitting with the monk boy.' She looked back to her right and saw the owner of the beautiful silver locks. Raven felt her breath hitch in her throat. Sitting there was a boy, wait no, god-like creature in a male's body. He had long, silky-looking silver hair, unlike Inuyasha, which was more of a snowy white color. His eyes wear the color of liquid gold, while Inuyasha's were more of an amber color. Upon his wrist were twin stripes of magenta; and gracing his face was the same twin stripes of magenta on each cheekbone; each eyelid also had a stripe of magenta upon them. His silver bang parted to bare a Prussian blue crescent moon. 'Damn he's beautiful. The markings are albeit feminine but make him even more gorgeous. Wait, what, am I thinking. I don't even know him.' Raven thought straining her eyes from the beautiful daiyoukai

Sesshoumaru felt someone staring at his person. He turned his head to find one of the twins strain her eyes from him. Softly growling, he started to turn his head back to the teacher, when the sweet scent of sakura blossoms and smokey fire wafted towards him. **'What is that scent?**' his beast inquired. Sesshoumaru looked around for the source of the scent and found it coming from the twin who was gazing at him. 'It is coming from the twin, one of the new girls.' he answered. '**Her scent is intoxicating, we must have her.'** the beast ordered. 'No, she is human, a miko at that.' Sesshoumaru said sternly. '**I do not care if she is human or a miko. She is to be our mate.**' the beast said calmly. 'Do not call that mortal 'mate.' She is human, thus making her beneath us.' he stated. '**Yes, she will be our mate, and she really will be beneath us, screaming our name in the throes of passion.**' his beast told him. 'Never. Now back to your corner.' Sesshoumaru ordered. '**She will be our mate, whether you want to or not.**' the beast muttered as he sulked back to his corner. Sesshoumaru looked over to the girl who roused his beast so. She had long, wavy, ebony hair, highlighted with deep blood red cascading down her back stopping just below her waist. Her eyes were a unique color, they were silver, but also black, not all silver and not all black, but a mixture of the both. Sesshoumaru also noticed the tiny mole underneath her right eye. 'Hn. She is quite attractive, to bad she is not youkai.' Sesshoumaru thought. **'I heard that, **_**master**_**.** His beast snickered. 'Didn't I tell you to go to your corner?' Sesshoumaru growled at his beast amused face. '**Yes,** _**master.**_'

Robin watched as her twin removed her gaze from the inuyoukai next to them. 'Hm. Rae has found an interest already.' Robin mused as she found herself looking at the male next to the inuyoukai. 'Holy Shit monkeys.' He had long, soft-looking black hair braided in the back. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of sapphire-blue, she'd ever seen. Upon his tanned face, above those beautiful eyes was a single stripe of black, and below was also twin stripes of black; the stripes were also adoring his wrists. His black bangs rose to reveal the deep purple four point star upon his brow. 'Hm. The markings are a bit girly, but he's gorgeous. Whoa hold the phone there, Missy; you don't even know his name.' Robin thought tearing her eyes from the gorgeous younger daiyoukai.

Bankotsu sensed someone gazing at him. Turning his head he found one of the new girls tearing her eyes from his form. Smirking, he decided to indulge himself in her beauty. She had long, smooth-looking ebony hair with sapphire blue highlights coursing through it. Her eyes were a beautiful combination of black and silver, not quite all black, yet not all silver, but that chilling mixture of the two. He turned his gaze to the other twin and found that the resemblance was striking, but he found a few differences. Her sister's hair was wavy, while hers was straight. She also had a tiny mole underneath her left eye. Bankotsu also notice that her lower lip was a bit fuller than her twins. 'I can picture taking that lip and gently biting it,' he thought, 'Whoa, where the hell did that come from.' Removing his gaze from the twins, he turned his attention back to the class.

The bell rung signaling that class was over. "Hey, Inuyasha will ya hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Robin called. "Yash, introduce me to your lovely two friends here." said the dark violet eyed male. "Huh. Oh, yeah. Raven. Robin. This is Miroku Houshi. 'Roku, this is Robin and Raven Blood." "Hello, I'm Miroku Houshi, would either of you like to bare my child?" Miroku said, holding their hands. 'What the hell?' the twins though. "Why, you, you…HENTAI!" they yelled, slapping him in the face. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that he's a lecher." Inuyasha said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "The monk will never learn, eh Mutt?" questioned a male's voice. "Bankotsu, how many damn times must I fucking tell you and that flea bag wolf, my name ain't fucking Mutt!" Inuyasha growled. "On contrary little brother, you are indeed a mutt with your dirty blood." a cold voice spoke. "Shut the fuck up, Sesshoumaru." They turned to see that Inuyasha was growling at the same two males the twins were sitting next to. "Little brother, are you not going to introduce your new friends." Sesshoumaru said icily. "If you'd shut the hell up and let me, I will." Inuyasha snapped, "Raven. Robin, the bastard with the black hair is my half-brother, Bankotsu Taishou, and the Ice prince over there with silver hair is the eldest half-brother, Sesshoumaru Taishou. We're half triplets." "Half-triplets? How the hell is that possible?" the twins questioned. "Come on I'll explain later at lunch. What class do ya'll have?" he said. "Gym." the twins said.

Kaykai: Are you happy now Raven?

Raven: -stunned at the fact that she's paired up with Sesshoumaru-

Kaykai: Robin I think your sister is too stunned to move.

Robin: -equally as stunned, that she's paired up with Bankotsu-

Kaykai: -sigh- Hey, Sessh-sama! Ban-kun! come here please?

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu appear in the room.

Sesshoumaru: what do you want, woman?

Kaykai: its Kaykai-sama, to you dog boy.

Bankotsu: answer the question already

Kaykai: Fine. Will you please ask them to review for me. –puppy eyes-

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu: -growls then sighs- Ok.

Bankotsu: please review.

Sesshoumaru: so that this idiotic woman will continue the story.

Kaykai: hey that wasn't nice, Fluffy-sama!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaykai: I'm back!

Raven: Kaykai-sama. I can't believe it. You really did pair me up with Sesshoumaru!

Kaykai: Hehe, Raven you know I would never treat you wrong

Robin: So this is the chapter where we get to know more about a couple of other characters, right?

Kaykai: Yep. Raven, do you want to do the disclaimer for me today?

Raven: I suppose I will.

Kaykai: Thak you so much!

Raven: Kaykai-sama does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. They belong to their rightful owner.

Kaykai: On with the story

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Beast**'

They were heading to the gymnasium, when Raven felt something brush against her ass. She shrugged it off, thinking that someone bumped into her…until she felt a squeeze. "You fucking HENTAI!" Raven shouted, slapping the owner of the wandering appendage. "Damn, Raven you do hit harder than Botan." Miroku said, rubbing his now reddened check. "Serves you right, Monk. I hope Botan saw that." Inuyasha said. "Who's Botan?" Raven asked. "That would be me." a girl with long dark blue hair announced. "Botan. Uh. Um. Did you see that?" Miroku asked, nervously. Botan smiled sweetly and approached Miroku. "Hell yeah, I saw that you damned lecherous monk. Why the hell can't you keep your fucking hand to yourself and under control!" she yelled, punching him, leaving a good sized knot. "My dear Botan, I was only curious to see if she could hit harder than you. I can assure you that I only wish to grope you and only you." Miroku said, grinning lecherously. "Why I outta-." Botan was cut off when Miroku pecked her on the lips. "Don't do that." she whined. "Enough lovey dovey shit. Botan don't you have gym this hour?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yeah, why?" she questioned back. "Show Raven and Robin the way." he said. "OK. Come on before coach Gatenmaru throws a bitch fit." the bluenet said.

The twins follow Botan to the gym's girl's locker room. "Hey, I'm sorry for my boyfriend's actions. That's just how he is when he meets a beautiful new female student." Botan apologized. "S'ok" Raven said. "You two look so much alike. Are you twins?" Botan asked. "Yeah, we are. I'm Raven Blood." "And I'm Robin Blood." they said. "Awesome, I'm Botan Aiko. I have a twin, too. Look there she is now. Momiji, over here.." Botan called. A girl with short brown hair came running over, right behind her was Souten. "There you are, Botan." Momiji said. "Hey, Rae, Roe. I see you've the hentai monk and Botan." Souten said. "Yeah." the twins said. "Ok. 1. Souten, Miroku may be a hentai, but at least he's not a kitsune, and 2. Momiji, this is Raven and Robin Blood. Rae, Roe, this is my fraternal twin, Momiji Aiko." Botan said. "And what's wrong with kitsunes?" Souten questioned. "Oh, nothing…except that they are one the most lustful youkai of all youkai, second to the usage youkai. Tell me Souten are you still throwing yourself at Shippo-kun?" Botan teased. "Oh, Shut up." Souten blushed, mumbling something under her breath.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the Hoe twins, Bobble head and Milf?" two raven haired girls said. "Shut the fuck up, Koharu." Botan sneered. "You, too Yura." Momiji growled. "Just because Miroku and Hiten," Botan started, "Don't want your skank asses," Momiji spoke up, "Doesn't mean you can harass us, their girlfriends." they said icily. "Shut up, Miroku will be mine!" Koharu shouted. "Over my dead body." Botan said harshly. "That can be arranged, after Milf here, gives Hiten back to me." Yura said, glaring at Momiji. "Kiss my ass, Yura. You fucking cheated on Hiten with fucking Naraku. He loved your bitch ass, and that's how you returned his love, by fucking his best friend. Yura do you know how many damn times Hiten fucking cried over you? One to fucking many. So, do me a favor and shut the fuck up before I fucking purify your ass!" Momiji yelled. Yura was shocked, but was careful to not let it show. "Come on, Koharu. Let's go get changed." Yura said. Koharu gave Botan one last glare before following Yura. "Ok, that settles it. You guys are in." Robin said. "Huh?" the fraternal twin questioned. "You guys are officially part of our group." Raven said. "And to celebrate we're taking you guys and Sango shopping tomorrow." Robin finished. "That's cool." Souten said. "Yeah, but let's get changed before the coach decides to 'check on us.'" Momiji said.

Raven changed into a black tank top with a red skull imprinted on the right side and red shorts. Robin changed into a black tank top also, but her skull was blue and on the left side with blue shorts. Botan changed into a white tank top with the kanji 'Roku' on it and light blue shorts. Momiji changed into a white tank top also but it had the kanji 'Hiten' in dark red and dark red shorts. Souten changed into a red tank top with dark blue lightning bolts and dark blue shorts. They exited the locker room and heard somebody call for Momiji. "Momiji!" called a boy with long black hair in a braid and vibrant crimson eyes. "Hiten." Momiji said, with a smile on her face. Hiten ran up and claimed Momiji's lips in a passionate kiss. "Ew. Aniki, not in front of me." Souten whined. "Can it, Squirt." Hiten growled, "Momiji I heard that Yura was bothering you again?" "Yeah, Yura was telling me the same old shit about how I need to give you back to her and shit, but I told her ass off." Momiji said. Hiten looked over his girlfriend's shoulder and saw two unknown female with his sisters. "Momiji, who are these girls?" he questioned. "Huh? Oh. Hiten these are my new friends Raven and Robin Blood. Girls, this is my boyfriend and Souten's Aniki, Hiten Raijekin. Momiji introduced. "Hey." the twin miko said. "Backatcha." Hiten said.

Coach Gatenmaru blew his whistle. "Five laps around the court." he bellowed. "Aw. Come on coach, give us a break." Souten whined. "Fine. Everyone can sit, but the Raijekin siblings must give me ten laps." Coach said. "What! Why should I run for my stupid sister's remark." Hiten growled, pointing at Souten. "Want me to make it fifteen laps?" coach asked. "No, sir." Hiten sighed and began to run.

"Why is he so hateful to them?" Robin asked. "Well, it's sort of my fault." Momiji confessed. "Huh?" the twins said. "You see, Momiji and Gatenmaru used to date." Botan explained. "And at the time Hiten was my best friend, but I soon found myself falling in love with him." Momiji said. "But, of course he was with that bitch Yura." Botan spat out, venomously. "Ok. Here's the story. One day, while Botan was out, the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door to find a crying Hiten. I asked him what was wrong and what he told me also go and hunt Yura and Naraku down. Hiten told me that he was going to surprise Yura by showing up an hour early for their date. When nobody answered the door, he used the spar key, and went up to her room, where he her passion-filled moans. Hiten busted down the door to find Yura riding Naraku like her life depended on it. He said that his whole world came crashing down. Hiten was going to ask Yura to marry him and become his mate.

You should have seen him, for weeks his beautiful crimson eyes that are normally bright and full of life were dim and dull looking. It took me two months just to get him to smile, let alone that arrogant, cocky smirk." Momiji said, shaking her head. "Oh come on, you know you love my smirk." Hiten said cockily, bringing his arm around her waist. Momiji yelped in surprise when she felt Hiten's arm draw her closer to him. "S-shut up," she whined, "let me go so I can finish.." "Fine, you feisty little miko." Hiten said, letting her go. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," Momiji glared at Hiten, who just smirked cockily, "since I was spending so much time with Hiten, I forgot all about my date with Gatenmaru. I was sitting on the couch with Hiten asleep on my lap, when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door to an angry moth youkai.

I had screamed when Gatenmaru's claws pierced my shoulders. Hiten must have woken up, because the next thing I knew, Gatenmaru was thrown into a wall and I was in Hiten's arms. Hiten then snarled Gatenmaru to leave before rips him to shreds. I stole a glance at Hiten and saw that his eyes were bleeding red and I knew that Hiten was close to lose control to his beast. So I did the only thing that came to my calm him down. I reached up and kissed him." "And the moment I felt her lips on mine, I calmed down almost instantly. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, in the end it was Momiji who broke the kiss, asking if I was ok. I kissed her softly and told her that I should be asking her that. In that moment I realized that it was Momiji, not Yura, who I truly loved. Momiji was the one who comforted me in my time of need. She was mine from that point on." Hiten intervened. "Will you stop inter-." Hiten claimed her lips in a powerful kiss. Momiji pushed Hiten away from her. "Stop it before I really get angry." she snapped. "You loved it." Hiten said cockily.

Kaykai: Yay. I did I good job

Sesshoumaru: I suppose you did

Kaykai: oh, so the mighty ice prince himself can actually praise someone.

Sesshoumaru: Don't mock me woman.

Kaykai: Bite me, Fluffy-sama

Sesshoumaru: -smiles evilly- Don't tempt me.

Kaykai: Eep. –Runs behind Bankotsu- Ban-kun, Sesshy being mean to me

Bankotsu: Sessh, quit teasing her so we can leave already

Sesshoumaru: Hn

Bankotsu: please review.

Sesshoumaru: so that this idiotic woman will continue the story.

Kaykai: Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaykai: Ok, so today I decided to check on my story and guess what I saw?

Raven: You're going to tell us even if we don't guess. –rolls eyes.

Kaykai: Shush, I'm talking. Anyway, I found that I had TWO reviews. It made me so happy. And I'm also glad that people like the fact I made Bankotsu a demon brother of Sesshy and Inu!

Robin: We would like to thank XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX and The Jackal for reviewing.

Kaykai: So I'm dedicating this chapter to them. Thanks soooo much! Raven do the disclaimer so we can start the chapter.

Raven: Disclaimer, Kaykai-sama does not own the characters of Inuyasha. She enjoys both the manga and the anime created by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Kaykai: Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Beast**'

Coach Gatenmaru blew his whistle signaling for them to line up. "Ok people, Today we are playing touch football." he bellowed. "Boys versus girls, and no complaining." Then coach then blew his whistle for the game to begin.

When the bell rung for lunch, Raven and Robin all but flew to the girl's locker room shower, where they scrubbed their skin raw, to rid them of the horrible feeling of the hands. Botan, Momiji, and Souten didn't have to worry about getting touched, apparently Hiten told the males, that if they even think about touching them inappropriately. He would personally see that they will be unable to use the appendage again,

They left looking clean, but they could still feel the hands all over them. "I see ya'll played touch football in gym. Lucky for me, I have Inu with me for gym." Sango giggled. "Lucky bitch." Robin muttered under her breath, causing Sango to laugh even harder. "It's worse than getting groped by a horny Miroku." Raven glared at said male. "I resent that dear Raven. Give a male a break." Miroku said, mock hurt gracing his features.

"Touch me again, and I'll break something alright." Raven growled. "Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he? He still owes me and my sister and explanation." Robin looked around for the silver haired hanyou. "I have an idea." Raven had an evil gleam in her eye as she whistled, "Inuyasha, come here, boy!" A few moments later the group saw Inuyasha running over like a puppy looking for its master.

"What the hell?' Raven! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." he ground out through clenched teeth. The entire group burst out in laughter. "Inu- Inuyasha, you-you actually came." Sango gasped between laughs. "Be quiet before I make you gasp for an entire different reason." Inuyasha warned darkly. "Is that I challenge, Inu." Sango inquired. "Alright, you two, Yasha still owe us an explanation." Raven said. "Yeah, that. Well let's see. You know that I'm hanyou and my brothers are youkai, right." The twins nodded.

"Well, see, we were all born on the same day, but by different mothers. Sesshoumaru was the first to be born, by a female silver inuyoukai; Bankotsu was next born by a female black shadow inuyoukai; last was me, born between father and my human mother. On the norm, I'm a silver Inu hanyou, but once a month I turn human." Inuyasha finished.

"Wow. So ya'll are kinda like triplets, but not at the same time" Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, it is exactly how it is." A cold tenor voice drawled. "Yeah, what the mutt said is true." A cock baritone followed. "Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, what the hell do you want." Inuyasha growled. "Calm down, little brother. We just came to inform you that father has requested our presence." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Keh. Fine. Sango, I'll see you in gym." Inuyasha pecked Sango's lips, before leaving with his brothers.

"I wonder why Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu are so cruel to Yasha." Raven thought out loud. "It is because he is a hanyou and that their father chose to be with his human mother." Miroku spoke with a sad shake of the head. "Wow they have so much tension in their family." Robin said, watching the disappearing figures. "You have no idea." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha followed his brothers to Sesshoumaru's silver Saudi Audi convertible. "What does the Old Man want, anyway?" Inuyasha questioned after ten minutes of silence. "We will find out when we get there." Sesshoumaru stated coolly.

They drove in silence for another five minutes before they reached the massive manor the called home, Taishou Manor. "Come on Mutt. Father is waiting in his study." Bankotsu spoke harshly. They entered the manor and knocked on the door to their father's study. "Enter." a deep tenor voice boomed. The Inu enter the study and found their father the Inu-no-Taishou, Touga to family and close friends, sitting at his desk with Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, to his left.

"Hello my sons, have a seat." Touga gestured to the chairs facing his desk. "Now I will get straight to the point. I think it is high time for you pups to find yourselves suitable mates." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest. "Inuyasha before you start, I wasn't referring to you. I'm well aware that you plan on taking Sango as your mate. "I was talking about your brother." Inuyasha's jaw snapped shut. "Father why must I, Sesshoumaru, need to obtain a mate?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "Yeah, what brought this on, Father?" Bankotsu questioned as well. "Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, you along with Inuyasha are reaching the age for you to take a mate and with mating season approaching it will be even harder to control your inner beast." Touga spoke calmly, but firmly.

"There is also the fact that I'm getting old, and I expect grand-pups from each of you." "Father!" the Inu triplets growled. Touga chuckled as his pups turned red when he mentioned 'grand-pups.' "You, may return to school now." he shooed his sons out. When his sons were out of sight, Touga sighed and pulled his mate into his lap. "Touga, you didn't have to embarrass them like that." Izayoi's soft voice scolded. Touga nuzzled her hair, "I know, but it's so much fun seeing them turn red like that. Especially Sesshoumaru, he really looked like he was ready to kill me." he chuckled. "I still say that it was mean." she said, turning her face from her mate. "Aw. Don't be like that Izayoi." Touga spoke, nuzzling her neck. Izayoi sighed and kissed her mate lightly, "I guess grand-pups don't sound too bad." "That's my girl." Touga smirked, revealing a gleaming fang.

Kaykai: I was thinking about ending it here, but this is for my two reviewers!

"Would Raven and Robin Blood, please report to the office. Raven and Robin Blood to the office." the intercom buzzed. "You called for us Ms. 'Kino?" Robin asked the secretary. Ms. Tsukino scowled at the abbreviation of her name but bit her tongue. "There was a mix-up in your schedules." she typed something into the computer, a few second later the printer started up.

"Robin instead of English III then Trigonometry, you have Trigonometry then English III. Raven yours is still the same. You may return to Study Hall now." the secretary handed Robin her new schedule.

"What the hell was that? We get called to the fucking office, just so they can tell us that we have two goddamn classes apart. What kind of bullshit is that?" Robin ranted as they walked back to the library. "I know, but let's get back before Mr. Takeda comes looking for us." Raven said. "Yeah." was Robin's simple reply.

"I can't believe that old man order us to find mates. I can't commit myself to one fucking woman. Don't inuyoukai mate for life?" Bankotsu ranted. "Bankotsu, cease you're ranting. You're hurting my ears." Sesshoumaru growled. "Yeah, well guess what?' I, Bankotsu, don't give a rat's ass." Bankotsu mocked. "Will you two, cut that shit out. We are late enough." Inuyasha snapped. "Heh." Bankotsu scoffed. "Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted.

They drove the rest of the way to school in silence. When they arrived they parted ways, going to separate classes. Inuyasha headed for the gymnasium, Sesshoumaru went to English III, while Bankotsu had Trigonometry.

Sesshoumaru entered the classroom and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of sakura blossoms and smokey fire. 'Oh great. She's in this class. The last thing I need is a battle with my beast.' Sesshoumaru thought. He scanned the room, only to find the only empty seat was the one next to the girl his beast desired. "Damn it" he growled under his breath.

Raven looked up and saw Sesshoumaru approaching her, and felt her pulse begin to accelerate. "Um, hi Sesshoumaru." Raven utter, nervously. "Hn. Hello, Raven, was it?" he said boredly as he set down. Raven felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. 'Oh, kami what's wrong with me?' "Uh. Yeah, I'm Raven." she said, lamely. "Hn." Sesshoumaru was currently arguing with his beast. '**Our mate.**' the beast mused. 'I've told you to stop calling her our mate. She is not worthy of us.' Sesshoumaru ground out. '**And I told you that we should not care if she is human or not. Her shyness is proof that she is starting to love us. Claim her.**' the beast demanded.

'No I refuse to take a human as my mate. Now leave.' Sesshoumaru growled, tired of his beast antics. '**She will be our mate, **_**master.**_' the beast stated calmly as he retreated. "Um, Sesshoumaru?" Raven's soft voice called. Sesshoumaru snapped his golden gaze onto Raven, "What is it?" "Ms. Kaede says to pair up and work problems 1-50 in the English book." Raven blushed, looking at the desk, "So I was wondering if…um…you would be my partner since I don't know anybody else." "I suppose." he said dryly. Raven's eyes lit up, "Thanks so much." She scooted her desk over to Sesshoumaru's.

The next hour was the most excruciating for Sesshoumaru. Every time her leg brushed against his, the beast would conjour up an image of her wrapping those legs around his waist, or when she spoke his name, the image of her crying out his name in the throes of ecstasy that only he could bring her.

It took every ounce of will power for Sesshoumaru to stop his beast form taking control and ravish the dark haired beauty beside him. When the bell rung, he used his youkai speed to exit the room holding the silvery-black eyed woman .unknowingly, threatening to break his honor as a youkai.

"What's up with him?" Raven wondered out loud.

Kaykai: Woo! I hope you enjoyed that chappie. Next time we will see how Bankotsu will react.

Robin: Kaykai-sama Shush. Don't spoil it.

Kaykai: Oops You're right sorry.

Raven: Please review.

Sesshoumaru: So this woman will continue the story.

Bankotsu: Yeah, I want to hear how I will react to knowing—mmph!

Robin: Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Kaykai: This story is not dead yet.

Raven: Took you long enough I though you forgot about us.

Robin: And on my chapter too!

Kaykai: Yeah Yeah, whine, bitch, moan. Well I'm here now so on with the story. I want both of you to do the disclaimer.

Raven and Robin: Disclaimer: Kaykai-sama… no own Inuyasha…belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…Lawyers no sue.

"Talking'

'Thoughts"

"**Beast**'

Upon entering the classroom the scent of sakura blossoms and ice invaded Bankotsu's scenes. 'Damn, where is that scent coming from?' he thought, inhaling deeply. '**Well,**_** master**_** if you were listening to me in biology, you would know that it is coming from our would be mate.**' his beast spoke, nonchalant. 'Shut up and tell me already. Is it Kirara, that hot neko demoness?' Bankotsu inquired, even though he hope it wasn't. '**No, it is the female the hanyou introduced earlier.**' the beast stated.

'What! That human? Sure, she's beautiful, but I refuse to mate her.' Bankotsu snarled. '**You say that now, **_**master**_**, but she will be ours.**' the beast spoke, leaving his master. 'Like hell, I will. I will not have a human mate or a hanyou heir.' "Stupid beast." Bankotsu snarled under his breath. Looking around he took the only available seat, the one beside Robin.

Robin looked up and saw Bankotsu sitting beside her. 'Hello, Sexy.' she purred, 'Whoa, no bad Robin.' Robin started to blush slightly at the fact that Bankotsu sat next to her right after she just called him sexy.

"Alright class. I'm feeling kind today. Group work, turn to page 750, and work problems 1-50. Turn it in at the end of class." Mr. Kagaromaru barked. The class groaned out their complaints until the teacher threatened, "Either, you do this work or this pop quiz!" That shut them up as the sounds of desk being moved around filled the room.

Bankotsu was looking for someone to pair up with, to see that everyone already had a partner. 'Damn, where the hell is Kirara?' he thought, looking to find that the blonde neko demoness paired up with Robin. "Bankotsu Taishou, I think you better find a partner quickly, or you'll take this quiz by yourself." the teacher warned. "Hey, Bankotsu. Why don't you pair up with us?" Robin offered. "Yeah, Ban." Kirara agreed. Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders and moved his desk next to Kirara.

'Hm. I guess Kirara is Bankotsu's girlfriend. It would make sense, Kirara is such a beautiful youkai.' Robin thought, slightly saddened. Kirara has long blonde hair that has the tips darkened with black, which she kept in twin ponytails. She has large expressive orange eyes that shine in the light. Kirara was wearing a forest green shirt that read 'Paws Off' in orange letters and orange paw prints going up the sides with a pair of dark Levi skinny jeans.

"Ban, have you met Robin, yet?" Kirara asked. "Yeah, we have Biology together. My half-breed mutt of a brother introduced us." Bankotsu answered. "Stop calling Yash a mutt." Robin snapped, tired of hearing him degrade her friend. "Why should I listen to you." he growled. "Because, jackass, I'll purify you so fucking fast your head will spin." she growled back.

Bankotsu eyes widened slightly, before narrowing. Slowly a devilish smirk appeared on his tanned face. Kirara saw this and decided to intervene, "Hey, look at that we're finished. I'll go turn it in." they simply nodded a thanks and went back to silently challenging one other. "Ok, then. You want me to stop calling Inuyasha a mutt. I'll stop." Bankotsu spoke finally breaking the silence.

Robin smirked victoriously. "But, you have to do something for me." he added. Her smirk fell slightly, "What is it." "I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend. I'm tired of girls swarming me." Bankotsu smirked, even though he wasn't really serious. "You, pig. There's no way in hell I'll do that. Besides isn't Kirara your girlfriend?" she sneered at him

Deciding that he like teasing her he said, "No. I'm an inuyoukai, she's a neko youkai. Do you really think I would date a feline?" "Oh, I just thought that since you two were so close." Robin stammered. Leaning in Bankotsu whispered, "Were you jealous, Robin." "N-no. Could you move back some? You're in my space." she blushed lightly. "What if I don't want to, Robin." Bankotsu purred out her name. The bell rung and Robin jumped out of her seat and made a beeline for the door. 'Ok, beast you win. I do want her.' Bankotsu spoke. '**Told you so, baka.**' the beast mused. 'Shut up and go back to your corner.' he snarled. 'Robin, I don't know what you are doing to me, but you will be mine.'

Kaykai: Should I end it here?

Readers: Prepared to throw knives, baseball bats, and skunks

Kaykai: Eek. Ok here's more, dang.

Raven was running to get to her final class. 'I may hate school, but Mama and Dad will skin me alive if I get an "F." she thought, running into the classroom, just before the bell rang. 'Made it.' Raven took a seat in the back beside an ookami youkai with long black hair in a ponytail and cerulean blue eyes. "Hey, name's Raven Blood. I'm new here.

He gave her a wolfish grin, "Kouga Garou. So, what brings a beauty, like you, to SYHS?" "My dad got transferred here from America. So, my mama, dad, twin sister and I moved here, to Japan." she told him. "Oh, twin sister. What's her name? I may have met her, but I doubt it, if she looks anything like you." he grinned. "Her name is Robin; she looks exactly like me except her highlights are sapphire." Raven explained.

"Like I said, if she looks like you I haven't seen her." Kouga said. The bell rung, signaling that school is over. "Come on. I'll let you meet her then." Raven said, grapping his hand, unconsciously.

"Shit, I'm going to be late." Robin grumbled, turning another corner. She swiveled another corner and skidded in to the room just as the bell rang. "Made it." she panted, taking a seat in the back beside a female ookami with fiery, red hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. "Hey, Ayame Kishoubu." the youkai introduced, "Want to be my partner." "Robin Blood. Sure. You must be a white ookami youkai, ne." Robin stated. Ayame slid her desk next to Robin's, "Yep, My jii-chan is the elder of the Northern ookami tribe." "Ah. Such a beautiful woman, may I have the honor of knowing your name?" a male purred. "Shut the hell up Naraku. She's not interested." Ayame barked.

Robin turned her head to see a kumo hanyou with long, wavy, black hair and cold red eyes. She would have thought him to be handsome, if he didn't give her the creeps. "I wasn't talking to you wolf." the hanyou spat. "I was talking to the lovely woman you are sitting next to." Naraku purred out the last part as he gazed at Robin. "Naraku, why don't you go back to your whore." Ayame sneered at him. "Why, dear wolf, you want to be mine again?" he purred teasingly.

"You sick bastard, I was never yours." Ayame growled, her eyes flickering crimson. "Ok, Ayame, let's go. I want you to meet my twin sister, Raven." Robin spoke up, when the bell rang. She grabbed Ayame's hand and drug her towards the door. "Wait, Robin, you have a twin?" the oomaki questioned, allowing herself to be dragged.

Naraku stood from his desk, 'Hm. Their names are Raven and Robin Blood. It's faint, but I smell the ancient power of tenshi on her. I'll have to report it. Pity, they are so lovely.'

Kaykai: There. Are you satisfied?

Readers: For now. You better update soon! –Raises pitchforks- Or else.

Kaykai: Aak. Ok.

Raven: who do you think Naraku has to report to?

Robin: Stay tuned to find out!

Bankotsu: Please Review the story

Sesshoumaru: So she will continue writing.

Ja Ne


End file.
